


feline linguistics

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Some things are bizarre in Jon's life and then there is that.





	feline linguistics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



Jon thinks this might just make it to the number one spot of bizarre things that happened to him ever since he became the Archivist. It’s not an entirely unpleasant thing though, all in all, and it’s so far also the best thing that has come out of his slow descent into becoming an avatar for an all-seeing eye.

The Admiral purrs. Jon sighs. “All right, I tell her.” He pets the Admiral’s head and the cat leans its entire face into his palm and purrs some more. “You’re welcome,” he mutters with fondness.

“Hey Georgie?” he yells out, “Your cat doesn’t like the new radiator. It’s apparently possessed.”

Georgie pokes her head out from the kitchen. “He told you that?” she jokes.

Jon wishes it was only a joke. “Yes,” he says slowly. Georgie raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to go on. “Seems like I speak cat now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by the S3 Q+A.


End file.
